Achievements (Origins)
Achievements can be gained from doing anything from picking your first lock, to finishing major plots in the story. In the console version of the game, achievements are capped at 50, though there are more in the PC edition. Achievements will not have in game effects. Origin Achievements File:| Last of Your Line Completed the Human Noble origin story File:| Corrupted' Completed the Dalish Elf origin story File:ACH ADVANCE CONSCRIPTED.png | Conscripted Completed the City Elf origin story File:| Harrowed Completed the Magi origin story File:| Casteless Completed the Dwarf Commoner origin story File:| Kinslayer Completed the Dwarf Noble origin story Quest Achievements File:ACH ADVLASTOFTHEWARDENS.png | Last of the Wardens Completed Ostagar File:ACH DECISIVE MGC SYMPATH.png | Magic Sympathizer Sided with the mages in "Broken Circle" File: | Annulment Invoker Sided with the templars in "Broken Circle" File: |'Slayer' Sided with the werewolves in "Nature of the Beast" File:ACH DECISIVE POACHER.png | Poacher Sided with the elves in "Nature of the Beast" File: | Sacrilegious Sided with the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn Of Sacred Ashes" File:ACH DECISIVE CEREMONIALIST.png | Ceremonialist Defied the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File: | Bhelen's Ally Sided with Bhelen in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE HARROW ALLY.png | Harrowmont's Ally Sided with Harrowmont in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE LIBERATOR.png | Liberator Destroyed the Anvil of the Void File: |*'Pragmatist' Preserved the Anvil of the Void File:ACH ADV STNDRD BEAR.png | Standard-Bearer Used the Grey Warden treaties to recruit all possible allies File:ACH ADV HERO REDCLIFFE.png| Hero of Redcliffe Completed "The Arl of Redcliffe" File:ACH ADV RABBLE ROUSE.png | Rabble-Rouser Completed "The Landsmeet" Sidequest Achievements File:ACH PILGRIM.png | Pilgrim Completed a Chanter's Board quest File:ACH STREETWISE.png | Streetwise Complete a job-board quest for the elusive "K", "D", or "R" File:ACH The Collective Friend.png | The Collective Friend Completed a job-board quest for the mages' collective File:ACH Sheriff.png | Blackstone Auxiliary Complete a job-board quest for the Blackstone Irregulars File:ACH COLLECT PILGRIM.png |'Mercenary' Complete 15 job-board quests Completionist Achievements File:ACH FEAT TRAVELER.png |'Traveler' Set foot in every area in the game File: | Recruiter Across all playthroughs, recruited all party members File: | Hopelessly Romantic Across all playthroughs, experienced all possible romances File: | Perfectionist Across all playthroughs, discovered all possible endings File: | Easily Sidetracked Complete 75% of all side-quests Class Achievements File:Master of Arms | Master of Arms Main character achieved level 20 as a warrior File:ACH FEAT SHADOW.png |'Shadow' Main character achieved level 20 as a rogue File: Archmage |'Archmage' Main character achieved level 20 as a mage File: ACH Veteran.png | Veteran Main character learned a specialization File:ACH Elite.png | Elite Main character learned two specializations Conversation Achievements File:ACH STATS PERSUASIVE.png | Persuasive Succeeded at five difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS SILVER TONGUED.png | Silver Tongued Succeeded at 25 difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS BULLY.png | Bully'''Succeeded at five difficult Intimidate attempts File: | '''Menacing Succeeded at 10 difficult Intimidate attempts Romance Achievements File:ACH FirstKnight.png | First Knight Experienced the thrill of romance with Alistair File: | Witch Gone Wild Experienced the thrill of romance with Morrigan File:ACH EasyLover.png| Easy Lover Experienced the thrill of romance with Zevran File: | Wine, Woman, and Song Experienced the thrill of romance with Leliana Combat Achievements File:ACH FEAT BLOODIED.png | Bloodied Completed an origin story without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT GREY WARDEN.png | Grey Warden Killed 100 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT MASTER WARDEN.png| Master Warden Killed 500 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT BLIGHT QUELLER.png|'Blight-Queller'Killed 1000 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT DEFENDER.png| Defender'' Preserved the lives of at least half the troops at Denerim Miscellaneous Achievements File:ACH Educated.png |'''Educated Used a tome to improve the main character's attributes, talents, spells, or skills File:ACH STATS TINKERER.png | Tinkerer Crafted an item DLC Achievements The Stone Prisoner Achievements File:ACH PRC RockHardPlace.png |'Rock and a Hard Place' Completed "The Golem in Honnleath" *'Stone's Lament' Completed "A Golem's Memories" The Warden's Keep Achievements *'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" *'Diabolist' Took advantage of Avernus's research PC Only Achievements Class Achievements *'Accomplished Warrior' As the main character, learn all Warrior talents *'Accomplished Rogue' As the main character, learn all Rogue talents *'Dual-Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Dual Weapon talents *'Archery Master' As the main character, learn all Archery talents *'Shield Master' As the main character, learn all Weapon and Shield talents *'Two-Handed Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Two-Handed talents *'Elementalist' As the main character, learn all Primal spells *'Conjurer' As the main character, learn all Creation spells *'Thaumaturgist' As the main character, learn all Spirit spells *'Hexer' As the main character, learn all Entropy spells Talent Based Achievements File:| Heavy Hitter Main character inflicted 250 damage with a single hit File:ACH FEAT TACTICIAN.png | Tactician Main character killed 250 enemies without them inflicting damage File: | The Punisher Kill 50 enemies using the Punisher talent File:ACH STATS WHIRLING DERVISH.png | Whirling Dervish Kill 50 enemies using the Whirlwind talent File: |'Sharpshooter' Kill 50 enemies using the Arrow of Slaying talent File:ACH STATS CRUSHER.png |'Crusher' Kill 50 enemies using the Mighty Blow talent File:ACH STATS BATTERY.png| Battery'''Kill 50 enemies using the Assault talent File: | '''Dragonslayer Defeated the dragon guarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes Skill Based Achievements File: | Crafty Craft 25 items File: | Clever Set a trap File: | Insidious Set 25 traps File:ACH NIMBLE.png |'Nimble' Disabled a trap File:ACH Lightning Reflexes.png | Lightning Reflexes Disable 25 traps File:ACH Lockpicker.png | Lockpicker Picked the lock on a chest or door File:ACH Master Lockpicker.png | Master Lockpicker Pick the locks on 50 chests or doors File:ACH STATS MUGGER.png | Pickpocket Successfully picked someone's pocket Survival Achievements File:ACH FEAT BLOODIED.png |'Bloodied' Completed an origin story without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT VETERAN.png|'Resiliant' Completed Ostagar without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT GENERAL.png| Completed the Landsmeet without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT A BIG DEAL.png | I'm Kind of a Big Deal Completed the entire game without the main character ever falling in battle Secret Achievements Warning! These achievements are available to all editions, but reveal the ending of the game File: |'The Ultimate Sacrifice' Made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Ferelden File:ACH DEC A DARK PROM.png| A Dark Promise Defeated the archdemon and, through a dark ritual with Morrigan, spared your own life File:ACH DECISIVE WAR COMMAND.png | Warden-Commander Commanded Alistair to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden File: |'Redeemer' Allowed Loghain to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden References :List of Achievements :GameBanshee Preview Category: Gameplay